Ajedrez de madera
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: El 14 de Frebrero puede ser un bonito día para regalar cosas, ¿no? One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.


—Díselo con un ajedrez —le dijo la Señora Hudson pillando por desprevenido a John.

Este al principio no lo había entendido. No había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia su compañero de piso con nadie, pero la casera probablemente no era tan ciega como Sherlock Holmes y se había dado cuenta.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó John confuso intentando fingir que no pasaba nada.

—John, mañana es 14 de Febrero y sé que Sherlock criticará la fiesta pero podría ser un día bastante oportuno para que se lo digas.

—¿Y un ajedrez?

—Bueno, es un juego para grandes mentes ¿no? Sería bonito que le regalaras uno.

John suspiró tristemente.

—Si no lo intentas John, jamás podrás tener una respuesta —le dijo la mujer mientras sonreía.

John tomó aire profundamente y tras agradecérselo, salió fuera de la casa. Sí. Estaría bien decirle a Sherlock que sentía, no ganaría nada pero al menos obtendría un poco de paz espiritual. Siempre y cuando Sherlock no encontrara sus sentimientos como objeto de burla.

Después de dos horas entre las tiendas, regresó a casa con un paquete envuelto que contenía un ajedrez de madera maciza. Contenía un tablero de un grosor considerable y sus piezas estaban talladas y pintadas a mano. John se enamoró en cuanto lo vio y lo compró sin importarle demasiado el precio.

Le daba igual fundir parte de sus ahorros.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo llevó casi corriendo a su habitación para meterlo en su cajonera.

Durante la noche, apenas pudo dormir. Estaba aterrado pensando en que podría decirle Sherlock, estaba preparado para que le rechazaran pero no creía estar preparado para que lo avergonzaran o para que Sherlock definiera el amor como un defecto químico del cuerpo.

Tanto fue su miedo a la mañana siguiente no fue capaz de dárselo. Lo dejó sobre el sofá donde salía tumbarse y se fue corriendo a la clínica donde trabajaba antes de que pudiera despertar.

Sherlock salió de casa dos horas más tarde sin darse cuenta de lo que había en el sofá, regresó a la hora de la comida preguntándole a la señora Hudson que si le había sobrado algo.

—¿Has abierto el regalo de John? —le preguntó la mujer mientras le daba un plato con cinco albóndigas y unas cuantas patatas fritas.

Sherlock enarcó las cejas.

—¿Regalo? ¿Qué regalo?

La mujer rio.

—John te compró un regalo de San Valentín.

—¿Y por qué iba hacer eso? —preguntó Sherlock sin entender —. Es una fiesta absurda que perdió su significado al adquirir ese horrible carácter comercial. ¿Ha visto los restaurantes? Está todo mucho más horrible que el año pasado, ¿y John compró algo? Creí que era más inteligente como para…

Sherlock se calló pues la señora Hudson le había metido una albóndiga en la boca.

—Sherlock. Te lo ha comprado algo porque te quiere —le dijo.

Sherlock le miró sin entender.

—¿John…? ¿Quererme? ¿En el sentido profesional? —preguntó Sherlock tras tragar la albóndiga.

—No Sherlock, te ama —le dijo la mujer.

Sherlock le miró confundido pero no dijo nada, subió rápidamente las escaleras y dejó la comida en la mesa, luego cogió el regalo y lo abrió. Esbozó una sonrisa.

Encima del tablero había un post-it que ponía

"_Para una mente brillante de una mente no tan brillante."_

Sherlock dejó con todo el cuidado del mundo el tablero sobre la mesa, cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle.

¿Mente poco brillante? Qué John Watson, ¡el doctor John Hamish Watson! ¿tenía una mente poco brillante? Otro en su lugar hubiera mandado a Sherlock a tomar viento mucho antes, y John no, el seguía allí.

Y ahora entendía por qué.

Fue hacia la consulta, tenía que hacerle saber cuanto antes algo importante.

Por el camino compró un peluche de un erizo, no sabía porque diablos le recordaba ese animal a John, pero lo compró. Quizás porque podía ser adorable y peligroso a la vez…

Cuando llegó a la consulta, preguntó en recepción en que sala estaba el Doctor Watson y entró importándole poco que John estuviera examinando la garganta de una mujer de unos cincuenta años.

—Ah… Sherlock. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó John mirándole mientras notaba como su rostro se encendía.

—Vengo a decirte algo —le dijo.

—Oh, bien… Esto… ¿Puedes esperar fuera a que acabe con esta señ…?

Sherlock extendió el peluche hacia el médico con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero John.

El médico se puso blanco como la cera mientras cogía el peluche.

—¿Disculpa…? —preguntó intentando que su voz sonara firme.

—Que yo también te quiero John —repitió el detective antes de aproximarse a él y besarle.

John se quedó paralizado ante el beso. Bien. No se lo imaginaba así de espontáneo, ni en ese lugar, ni en esas circunstancias, pero lo que si se había imaginado era como iba a ser.

Primero Sherlock presionó sus labios contra los de John y cuando este los abrió un poco comenzó a presionarle el labio inferior y el superior.

El detective apoyó una mano en la nuca y siguió con el beso. Aquel maravilloso beso.

John se olvidó de donde estaba e introdujo la lengua en la boca de Sherlock.

Cuando llevaban unos minutos explorándose e intentando mandar en la boca del otro, unos pequeños toques a la puerta le hicieron separarse de golpe, fue cuando John adquirió el mismo tono de rojo que un chili picante.

La puerta seguía abierta y todos los que habían en la sala de espera estaban mirando dentro. Fue Sara quien había llamado para que se separasen. Miró divertida a John.

—Ah… Eh... Sherlock, espérame a que acabe el trabajo y luego vamos a casa y… Seguimos. ¿Sí? —le dijo.

El detective asintió sonriente y salió de allí más feliz que una perdiz. John suspiró y fue a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se volvió observó que la paciente le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Sigamos señora Donnald —dijo sin apenas voz.

La mujer rio y asintió.

"_Este fue mi mejor San Valentín. Eso seguro" _pensó John antes de auscultar la mujer.


End file.
